The Legend of Icarus
by Robotails
Summary: Pit has fallen from Skyworld and landed on Outset Island. He then helps Link rescue his sister and ends up staying with him the whole adventure.


**Robotails: Hello everybody! I'm Robotails, and this intro may be different because I am joined by SpiritofSilverWater, meaning that I'm not the only one writing this series, so on with the story. Oh! By the way, SpiritofSilverWater and I are going to take turns doing the intros and the ends of the stories, just letting you know.**

* * *

-The Fallen Angel-

Pit was called on a mission and as he was running to the door he asked "What is the emergency today Lady Palutena?"

For a while nothing was heard so Pit said "Okay..." As Pit jumped out the door he couldn't fly at all.

"Lady Palutena!" Pit said, as fell through the sky. As he fell through the sky, he thought to himself "So this is how I'm going to die..."

When Pit noticed that he was close to the ground, he saw a complete body of water, so he shouted "I'M GOING TO LIVE!"

As he got closer then before he noticed he was going to land on an island. So he started to shout "NO NO NO NO NOOO!"

As Pit crashed onto the island he didn't land on land, but a girl. The girl was fine, but Pit was out cold.

As the girl got up she started to rub her head and said "Ow... What was tha-" After she noticed Pit she dragged him to a close by house and at the door was an old woman.

"Grandma! This boy fell from the sky!" She said, as she dragged Pit in the house.

"Oh my! An angel?" The old lady said, as she put Pit onto a bed. "He's probably just unconscious." The old lady said turning away from Pit.

After a second or two Pit slowly got up.

"Ow... What happened?" Pit said looking around "wait... I'm not dead!?"

"Oh my. You woke up fast." The old lady said as Pit got out of bed. "Do you know of any high places around here?" Pit asked.

"Sure! Just follow me!" The girl said, leading pit to the door. "Why do you want to go to someplace high?" The girl ask as she lead Pit to a tower.

"I... Just got to do something." Pit said as they got to a ladder leading to the top.

As they got to the top the girl said "So this is were you were Link!" There was a boy, in his pajamas, sleeping on the floor, but Pit payed no attention to him.

Pit got to the edge of the platform and shouted "LADY PALUTENA! CAN YOU HEAR ME?!" There was no answer so Pit shouted again "LADY PALUTENA!"

"Why don't you fly back?" The girl asked still trying to wake up her brother. "I can't fly without the help of Lady Palutena." Pit said as the boy woke up.

"Am I dead?" The boy asked, at the sight of Pit.

"No that's the reapers' job." Pit said, looking sad.

"Link! Grandma wants you!" The girl said to the boy.

"So, your name is Link?" Pit said looking over to the boy "My name is Pit."

"Yeah, my name is Link. Are you really an angel?" Link asked.

"Yes, I'm an angel. Also, do you think your grandma would let me live here? I can't go back without the power of flight." Pit said as Link started to climb down the ladder.

"Sure, you should ask her first, though." Link said as he got to the bottom. "Okay! Meet you there!" Pit said as he jumped and started to glide to the house.

When Link got to the house they both entered the home and climbed a ladder to find Link's grandma standing there with something in her hands.

"Since today is your birthday you should wear this." Link's grandma said as she gave some green close to Link "It is said that the Hero of Time wore a green tunic."

"Do I have to wear this all day?" Link said while, wearing a green tunic and green hat.

"Only today. Okay?" Link's grandma said looking over to Pit "May I ask why are you here?"

"My name is Pit and I would like to ask you if I could live on this island for the time being. Till I find a way back home." Pit asked, trying not to be rude.

"Sure." She said looking to Pit then to Link "By the way Link your, sister said she wanted to give you something after you talked to me."

"Okay." Link said as both Link and Pit left they made it to the tower and climbed to the top of it.

As they got to the top tower, Link's sister said "Oh there you are!" She then came over to Link and said "I want to give you something special for you birthday." She then gave Link her telescope.

"Are you sure about this?" Link said as he got a better grip of the telescope. "Yeah and use it right now. Look over to the mail man."

Link's sister said pointing to a bird like man. Pit couldn't help but say "Even bird-like men can fly, and I can't."

As they looked over to the mail man he started to kind of panic. "What up with hi- OH DEAR FARORE!" Link said as he saw a giant bird carrying a girl and some pirates trying to shoot it down.

After a few shots, the pirates shot the bird, and the girl then fell into a nearby forest. "Link! We've got to help that girl!" Link's sister said, meaning Link and Pit not her.

"I got this!" Pit said as he was about to jump of the tower, but he was stopped by Link saying "Let me go with you."

"Sure! Just as long as you have a weapon." Pit said, as Link followed him down. Link went into a nearby house for a few minutes, then came out with a sword.

As they made it to the entrance of the forest, Link asked Pit "Where is your weapon?" "Right here." Pit said pulling out his First Blade.

As they entered the forest they were greeted by a goblin-like monster. "I got this!" Link said, as he killed the monster. After the monster disappeared, Link and Pit continued on.

As they got closer to the girl, two more goblin like monsters came down. "My turn!" Pit said as he kill the two monsters. One by slicing, the other by shooting.

After the monsters vanished Pit and Link went to the girl who was on a tree branch, but fell to the ground.

As the girl got up, she saw Pit and asked "Am I dead?"

"No, that job belongs to the reapers." Pit said as the girl got up.

"Do you know the way out of the forest?" The girl asked Pit.

"I know the way out." Link said.

"What's up with your clothes? Anyway, take me to the sea so my crew can find me." Commanded the girl.

As they exited the forest, Link's sister was across the bridge that separated the village from the forest.

"Are you okay?" Link's sister shouted across to Link.

"Yeah, you should go back right now because I don't want anything to happen to you." Link shouted back.

Pit was the only one to notice that the bird from before was coming back and look like it was going to grab Link's sister. Seeing this Pit ran to her shouting "MOVE OUT OF THE WAY!" Link was the second one to notice and also ran to her.

By the time Pit was close enough to almost touch her the bird grabbed her. Pit then jumped onto the bird but after a few seconds fell off.

Seeing this Link stood still in shock of what happened.

As they, Link and the girl, since Pit fell down, got to the village the pirates came to shore to grab the girl.

"What are your names?" The girl asked before leaving. "My name's Pit and he is Link." Pit said pointing to himself then to Link.

"My name's Tetra." The girl said, as she turned around. As Tetra was walking away Link said "Wait! Take me with you! I want to save my sister!"

"Sorry, but I have no reason to help you." Tetra said as she continued to walk to the ship.

"Hold up..." The mailman started to say. "Everywhere I go, I hear of a giant bird stealing girls that have pointy ears like yours and Link's sister. So I believe that the bird was planning to take you but took her instead. I hear that the bird takes the girls to a place called Forsaken Fortress."

"Okay fine we'll take you. But you need a shield in order to go." Tetra said.

"I'll wait here while you are getting the shield." Pit said.

"Wait, you're coming?" Link started to say "This is my problem, not yours."

"It's an angel's job to help people in need, so I'll help." Pit said, looking proud."Okay." Link started to say as he left to his home.

Once he entered he climbed the ladder that was there, and found that the shield that was originally there was gone. Link then climbed down the ladder only to find that his grandma had it.

"Link… Are you really going to try and save your sister?" Link's grandma asked.

"Yeah and Pit is coming too." Link said with a nod.

"Oh, alright. I'm worried, and I'll miss you to no end. But I suppose this can't be helped. Come back safe, you hear?" Link's grandma sighed, handing him the shield. With the shield, Link headed back to Pit and Tetra.

"Okay you have a shield, now let's go!" Tetra said as everyone got on board the ship. After the ship departed, Link waved everyone goodbye.

"This might be the last time you ever see them." Tetra said.

Link ignored her and settled on the ship. "Don't worry, we'll get your sister back." Pit said, smiling encouragingly.

This started Link's and Pit's adventure.

* * *

**SpiritofSilverWater: What's up, all you folks out there? Sylgia here! Some of you may even know me from some of my stories, however unlikely it is! If you do, you would know that I'm really busy, with five chapter stories and all, but this is fun for me because it's not ME making the plot! Anyway, I just fixed a ton of grammatical errors; the plot belongs to Robotails. I think that the next chapter may include boredom on a ship, a worried Goddess of Light, a sassy dark angel, and a little evil scheming. Your guess is as good as mine though! Be sure to come back for next chapter! Until then, Sayonara!**

**Banana: *opens mouth to speak* **

**Me: NOT YOUR STORY! *hits Banana with hammar***


End file.
